


The Fire Within

by ayyyez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I delivered, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witty Banter, handjobs, honestly could cut that sexual tension with a knife, they have great chemistry, ya'll asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: The tension between Madara and Asana that had grown over the years finally turns into something more.Otherwise known as "What if Asana had chosen Madara instead of Tobirama?"Taken from chapter 7 of my other fic "Fire in Our Eyes" where Asana catches feelings for Madara and chooses to be with him.(Alright those who asked for it, it's here, enjoy their union lol)
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	The Fire Within

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll asked for Madara/Asana smut and I delivered! I hope you enjoy this fun little oneshot.

The day Hashirama Senju was named Hokage, Konohagakure erupted into a festival of celebration. It was the cementation of a new age of peace, one confirmed by such a ceremonious day. The whole village contributed to festivities making sure food and drink ran aplenty while the children busied themselves with games of their own making.

Asana had stopped to converse with Tobirama, offering him a drink and filling conversation. It was when she turned to walk away and toward the festival when Tobirama called out.

‘Are you going to see Madara?’ It was more of a statement, a confirmation of something they both already knew.

The warm breeze blew and she couldn’t help be taken back at the question. It was always the question, was she going to him?

‘Yes.’ Asana replied, honestly as she turned back to face him. ‘You don’t like it, do you?’ She gritted her teeth. ‘Why?’

‘It’s no secret I am not fond of Madara, he is dangerous.’

Asana threw her head back and laughed. ‘Yet you’ve managed to keep your distance and peace. You said yourself you had no qualms with him unless he posed a risk to the village which I assure you he does not.’

‘I did.’

‘And I already told you before the nature of our communications, that they are for the betterment of the village.’

‘You did.’

‘Then I must ask, in this situation, what is it you object to?’

Tobirama looked down, considering the words, considering his answer.

‘What benefit does Madara get from this arrangement?’

‘Ah, there it is.’ Asana laughed, bitterly. ‘You mean to question the nature of the relationship between Madara and I.’

‘That’s not the way I would have put it, but I guess yes I am curious.’

‘Perhaps he merely enjoys the pleasure of my company, there are those known to you despite what you might think of me. Despite the objections swimming around in your mind, it’s true.’

‘Asana—’

‘Be frank with me, I beg of you. I’m tired of dancing around what people wish to say.’

Tobirama groaned. ‘You’re twisting things.’

‘No, I’m answering the questions you wouldn’t dare ask but very much want to and that frustrates you.’ Asana frowned. ‘I’ve been nothing but honest with you Tobirama, always. Yet you imply that by Madara and I being in the same room something insidious must be occurring or at least, insidious in your eyes.’

Tobirama’s scowl deepened.

‘Let me set you at ease then.’ Asana narrowed her eyes at him. ‘We are not colluding against the village. I am doing what I must to keep peace within the village.’ Asana huffed. ‘And as for the nature of you relationship,’ Tobirama’s brow twitched up, ‘well, that’s none of your damn business. Enjoy your night.’

Asana turned and began to walk away.

‘Asana!’ Tobirama called but she ignored him as she disappeared into the crowd.

She continued walking, braving the crowd as she continued on toward Madara’s residence. The was an anger in her that refused to subside, set off by Tobirama.

By the time Asana made it out of the rabble and into the quieter part of the village the anger lessened. She had cooled off enough by the time she reached Madara’s residence. When she stopped she was just a few feet shy of the door. There, Asana sensed something above and in one swift motion she jumped up to the roof.

‘You really do have knack for showing up unannounced at times when I don’t wish to be disturbed.’ Madara said, sitting on his roof overlooking the festival.

‘Perhaps the times we think we should be alone are the times we shouldn’t.’ Asana said, holding out the bottle toward him.

‘At least you are consistent in coming with gifts.’ He took the bottle from her grasp

‘I know how to broker peace well.’

Madara chuckled. ‘Indeed you do.’ He lifted the bottle up. ‘I don’t suppose you brought cups along with you?’

Asana reached into her pocket to reveal a porcelain cup and handed it to him. Then she held her own cup toward him and he poured them each a drink.

‘I expect you have a good reason for dragging yourself here in the middle of the villages largest celebration.’ He took a sip from his cup.

‘I went, I saw and I left.’ Asana took a sip from her own cup. ‘Hashirama was named Hokage today and instead of celebrating by his side you sit alone on a rooftop.’

‘Ah, but I’m not alone, you are here.’

‘Your ability to avoid questions about the Hokage astounds even me.’

‘Hokage, huh.’ Madara murmured, taking another sip.

‘Still bitter about the outcome? I thought you had made you peace with that.’

Madara looked out toward the glowing lights in the distance, illuminating the festival. From where they sat the noise seemed faint but instinctively there like the sound of light rain sprinkling while indoors—soft but there.

‘I thought so too but then today came and…why am I talking to you about this?’

‘Maybe because you refuse to talk to anyone else.’ Asana shrugged. ‘Or maybe it’s the sake.’

Madara groaned and took another sip. ‘And you, Asana, not off cementing your beneficial relationship with Tobirama?’

Asana smirked but inside that familiar anger sparked at the mention of Tobirama.

‘You know the two of you avoid each other like your lives depend on it but when it comes down to it you two are always so focused on each other. Especially when it comes to my involvement. That does make me wonder.’

‘Oh, he’s asked about me has he?’ Madara said, slyly as he poured himself another cup. ‘I’m sure, assuming the nature of his questioning, his mentions of me come from a place of jealously.’ He took a sip. ‘I would love to see his face right now were he to catch you here with me.’

‘You think him jealous?’ Asana laughed, throwing her head back. ‘Oh, Madara jealously implies ownership. If you think I belong to anyone, let alone Tobirama, you are kidding yourself.’

‘Yes, I know your will would bend for no one much less a man trying to win your heart. You are a mighty force to be reckoned with indeed.’ He turned toward her with a glint in his eyes. ‘But I’m sure he sees it differently.’

‘You think my wiles and sultry enough to tempt the great and stoic Tobirama Senju? Well, for that I am honoured but you are entirely mistaken.’ Asana let the porcelain cup twirl in her fingers. ‘I think I’m nothing more than a thorn in his side.’

‘Which is exactly my point.’

Asana laughed again. ‘What about you? Do you see it differently.’

There was a long pause.

‘It’s time to head inside, I’ve seen enough festivities for today.’ Madara sighed, lifting himself upright.

‘Is that an invitation?’

‘Yes.’ Madara smiled and extended a hand toward her.

‘Good.’ Asana said, taking his hand.

.x

The two continued drinking and enjoying each others company within Madara’s residence. The noise of the festival serving as white noise in the background. Asana sat, leaning against the wall with her porcelain cup discarded beside her. Madara sat at the kotatsu, his arm leaning on the small table with the sake bottle beside him. There was a cunning look on his face.

‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?’

Asana looked up from the spot she had been eyeing on the floor with a sly smile spreading across her lips.

‘Madara Uchiha,’ she sighed, letting her head lull back against the wooden wall, ‘you know exactly how to keep things interesting.’

‘I thought that’s why you kept me around.’

‘You know interesting only gets you so far.’

Madara leant forward, his chin coming to rest in the palm of his hand. A smug smile was plastered on his face.

‘There was a time I thought I knew you better than anyone but like everything else it only proved to be quite different, almost like a farce.’

‘A farce of your own assumptions. I never lead you to believe anything of the sort intentionally.’ Asana sighed. ‘That’s your problem Madara, you get so caught up in your own goals you're blind to everything else.’

Madara grunted.

‘And as for this “show me yours” business. What could I possibly show you?’

The was a pause, the silence filled heavily with suggestion.

‘I’m sure you are aware,’ Madara was choosing his words carefully, with added emphasis, ‘that when you came to power there were rumours surrounding the circumstances of that ascension. It stirred up quite ruckus amongst the clans, the neutral Matsui leader came to power by—’

‘I know very well what the rumours say.’ Asana met his stare head on with a small smile, daring him to finish.

‘I want to know the truth.’

‘No, you want to know if the rumours are true.’

‘They are but leaves of the same tree.’

‘No, you’re wrong.’ Asana eyed him carefully. ‘Confirming whether the rumours are true is one thing. Telling you exactly what happened is something different altogether.’

‘Very well then, are the rumours true?’

Asana sighed, looking at something on the table.

Rumours had followed Asana her whole life and she spent a better part of that time letting them roam unchecked. It was her own fault really, she had made a name for herself in a time where to be neutral was considered death. And she hadn’t died. That fact alone sparked a lot of controversy.

‘That’s the thing about rumours,’ Asana stood from the ground and carefully walked over to Madara, ‘they change and morph from person to person, taking on new characteristics once thought irrelevant until someone along the way thought it prudent to add them. By the time it reaches the ears of others it’s twisted into something altogether different.’

‘So elements of the story are true.’ Madara chuckled. ‘How does the saying go? There’s no smoke without fire.’

‘Perhaps you ought to take life with a grain of salt or your boyhood imagination will continue to run off the path.’

‘You’re avoiding the question, so eloquently too might I add.’

‘You flatter me so.’ Asana sighed, holding back an eye roll. ‘There’s some truth behind every rumour even when not in the rumour itself.’ She turned away from him. ‘What was it you said before? I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.’

Asana walked so that she stood directly in front of him and then climbed down onto her knees. Then she began to untie her shirt letting it fall open.

‘You ask if the rumours are true? I bet you are wonder if something like that is possible.’ She felt the fabric of the shirt between her fingers. ‘Did you know only one person has tried to do it to me? And they paid the price too.’

Then she pulled it open fully and looked up at Madara.

‘Is this what you wanted to know?’ She asked.

She felt Madara’s eyes instantly fall on her to a spot on her exposed body just beneath the undergarments on her chest, to a point bellow the sternum. There, a scar long healed stretched across her, the mark of a medical shinobi who held malicious intentions toward her.

‘Ah, so the rumours are half true then?’ His eyes, traced over the spot, not tearing away from a second. Then his hand, as though he didn’t even realise, reached out and touched he skin softly.

‘But you didn’t want to know whether I had been to one to commit the act.’ Asana, let go of her top. ‘You wanted to know if it was possible for a medical shinobi to do such a thing to someone so close to them.’

His eyes shifted, meeting hers once again, his hand still on her sternum.

‘He didn’t succeed though.’

‘No, he didn’t because I killed him.’

‘But what about—’

‘I addressed the rumours as you asked, or as you put it “I showed you mine.”’ Asana gave him a cunning smile. ‘I told you, I’d address the rumours remember? Not tell you what happened. I can’t help that you’re not satisfied.’

‘Oh, I am beyond satisfied.’ Madara whispered. ‘But it seems I underestimated how thorough you would be on the matter.’ He traced his finger lightly over the scar.

Asana took a sharp inhale of breath. ‘Don’t worry, most people usually do.’ She opened her mouth slightly and leant a little closer, Madara’s eyes following as she did. ‘I guess this is the part where you show me yours.’

Their noses almost touched and Asana could feel his breath against the top of her lips. She could feel his hand on her sternum gliding across her skin and up her side.

‘That I could Asana but I’m afraid mine is not something you can see.’ Madara replied, leaning that fraction closer.

‘And where does such a scar reside Madara?’

He reached down, took her hand and pulled it to his chest.

‘Right here.’ He whispered before lunging forward and planting his lips on hers.

And she let him kiss her, feeling more emotion in it than she cared to admit. Asana let her lips linger against his before breaking the kiss, pulling away a little to observe him.

Madara was breathing heavier than before, his eyes trained on hers and his expression serious. Without wasting another moment Asana planted her lips on his and kissed with more ferocity than the first kiss. Madara reciprocated immediately, kissing back with added passion and hunger, like had been craving this moment the whole time. Their mouths opening against each other, their tongues gently running against one another.

Asana had questions, ones that needed answering but in that moment all her qualms and hesitation went out the window as she climbed into his lap.

‘Finally.’ He murmured as he moved his lips to her neck, his hands finding the small of her back and pulling her closer.

In turn her hands wound their way into his hair, tugging him back from her neck to meet her gaze.

‘Finally what?’ She asked, her breath coming out in pants.

‘After.’ He insisted, kissing her again.

Asana relented but let her protests be known by biting down on Madara’s bottom lip and pulling it between her teeth. He hissed once she let it go before a smirk grew. Then without warning he pushed her onto her back and pressed his bleeding lips to hers.

With a huff Asana pulled from the kiss, deterring his path to her cheeks and down her neck.

‘You forget who you are dealing with,’ she whispered before pushing him over onto his back and climbing on top of him. In the process she let her top, which still gapped open, slide down her arms and tossed it away.

Madara chuckled, reverberating a shudder as Asana began to rock her hips against him. He reached for her waist to pull her down even more firmly.

‘How could I forget _Ahh_ ~’ Madara was coming to life beneath her. ‘How could I think of anyone else while in your presence.’

Asana laughed. ‘You’re pressed against my arse and you still think to flatter me?’

‘I did promise to show you mine.’

Asana laughed again, making sure to press herself firmly against the bulge in his pants. Then she reached down and began to make quick work of his shirt, pulling it up.

‘My aren’t we eager?’

With a tug she pulled it over his face and over his head. Asana tossed the shirt to the side before bending over so her lips grazed his with every breath.

‘Let’s get a move on shall we?’ She pulled back. ‘Or perhaps I should go rejoin the festivities.’ She gave him a daring smile.

‘You never were one to betray your want even at the best of times.’

‘You’ve seen me at my best?’

‘No,’ Madara pushed to sit upright. ‘But I daresay I will.’

‘Mmm,’ Asana brushed her nose against his, ‘I guess that depends on you.’

Madara grabbed hold of her hips and thrust up against her hard.

Asana let out a soft gasp, anchoring her arms around his neck. There, Madara’s hands wandered across her back then down to her backside which he promptly squeezed as she rolled her hips. Asana could feel just how hard he had become as he grinded against her, her own arousal growing.

‘Tell me,’ she began through sharp breaths, ‘you have bed, do you not?’

‘I do,’ he replied pressing a kiss to her chin.

‘Care to show me?’

A smirk crossed Madara’s lips as he stood, pulling Asana with him. She gasped wrapping her legs around his core for extra safety as he walked them into the next room and eased her down just before the bed. He gestured toward it and she looked over her shoulder then back at him.

‘Good, let’s get more comfortable then.’ She said, taking a step toward him with purpose.

He met her gaze with equal measure, a small smile coming to his lips as her fingers hooked around the band of his pants. In one swift motion, sure to maintain eye contact the whole time, Asana pulled the pants down to his ankles where we stepped back and kicked them off.

‘You’re move.’ He challenged.

‘And if it’s out the door?’ She retorted.

His eyes narrowed slightly but his smile remained. ‘You wouldn’t dare.’

‘Dare I would.’ She slowly looked him up and down taking him all in. ‘But want to, I do not.’

A soft gasp left Madara’s lips as Asana’s hand came to rest on his chest. Maintaining the intense gaze, she let her fingertips move down his body, making sure to press firmly against his skin, nails digging in. She could see the anticipation in his gaze, the desire for her and only her. It was something she was aware of from the beginning but she didn’t dare entertain it until now.

Finally, her hand reached their destination, grazing over and beyond the trail of hair. She moved to take him in her hand giving loose, featherlight strokes. Instantly Madara’s breath shallowed and his eyes threatened to close but he forced them open and on her. She continued stroking only tightening her grip once the pre cum from the tip of his erection smeared well enough over the shaft.

That was when the real teasing began. She alternated between firm, slow strokes and light, fast ones until he let out a strangled groan.

There it was: Madara Uchiha had become undone at her touch. Well, almost.

Asana stood on her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

‘Go and lie on the bed.’

‘Is that an order?’

Asana gave him a doubtful look. ‘I’ll let you work that one out yourself.’

Madara’s hand came to her side, softly feeling the skin there as he stood there—presumably mulling over his options. Much to her surprise, Madara removed his hand and walked over to the bed, positioning himself in the middle, propped up on his arms.

‘Am I to be entertained?’ He asked, voice coming out with a rasp. 

‘That depends on taste I suppose.’ Asana stood in front of him, at the end of the bed, her hands coming to her chest. They reached for the string of the undergarment and pulled, slowly revealing her breasts. ‘Do I entertain you, Madara Uchiha?’

‘You leave me enraptured.’ He said, lips parting slightly as he took her in.

Asana smiled, letting the garment fall to the floor.

‘In that case.’ She moved to untie the clothing still clinging to her bottom half, keeping a watchful eye on Madara as he continued drank it all in. ‘I better please my audience.’ Asana loosened the garments and let them fall so she was left completely naked.

A silence filled the air as Asana stood there tall, watching Madara watch her. It was strangely liberating to give into the carnal pleasures she was denied so often in the past. But this was something more than simple lust, oh was it so much more. She and Madara had history, an underlying tension that crossed with them through the ages and now they were at the peak of that tension.

Asana walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, leaning on all fours. Then, settling them on either side of Madara she began to crawl up his body in a sultry manner. Just as she hovered over him completely, Madara sat up to meet her halfway and she rose off her palms and onto her knees.

Placing a hand on curve of her waist, Madara leant forward and pressed a kiss to her sternum just above where the scar sat. Then he pressed another to her breast and then the other. His other hand slid up and down her thigh until it grazed up and over her clitoris. Teasing, like she had done to him only minutes before, he kept his touch feather light as he traced over her entrance and back, circling around her clit.

Then when a mocking sentence was on the tip of Asana’s tongue, Madara pressed down firmly, doubling the speed of his ministrations. Asana bit her lip, pushing down a chuckle as Madara continued to rub the heat between her legs. Then, wasting no time, Madara pushed a finger against her entrance, pushing it slowly and carefully in until the knuckle. She was already quite wet.

He continued these movements, slowly opening her up, while his other hand stroked up and down her side. Then he pushed in a second finger and began scissoring it firmly, causing some of the slick to slide down his hand and leak onto her thigh. But she didn’t protest, instead she began pushing into his touch.

Leaning against him, Asana pushed him back down onto his back while his fingers still worked inside her. She then snaked a hand down and began stroking him in time with his movements. Her free hand came down to his face, gently caressing his cheek, on top of the prominent bone, just below the eye.

‘Tell me,’ she began, her voice hoarse from the dryness in the throat, ‘these eyes of yours, the ones I implanted for you,’ she let out a soft gasp as his thumb brushed her clit, ‘call it professional curiosity but do these eyes of yours see the same as your original ones.’

‘I see more clearly than I ever did,’ Madara said with a smirk, ‘and right now all I see is you.’ He pressed firmly against her clit in circular motions. ‘And what a sight it is.’

‘Perhaps you should activate your sharingan and imprint it in your mind forever.’

‘And perhaps you should tear my heart from my chest and be free of me.’ Madara said, breathless, watching her keenly. ‘You could do it you know.’

Asana gave him an uncertain look.

‘You could kill me,’ he replied, matter of factly, ‘right here and now. You could be done with it all and go off to make your alliances while securing the village of my ever looming threat.’

‘You wish to meet your end in such a cruel manner, after all this time?’ Asana slowed her movements.

‘To die at your hand would be anything but cruel.’

‘To you perhaps but not to me.’

Theres a lingering stare, something flickering between their gaze.

‘Do you fashion yourself my saviour, Asana?’

Asana almost laughed remembering the first time he had said those words to her.

‘Perhaps the better question is, do you fashion me that way?’

‘You are my only salvation.’

The words hit her harder than she thought they would but it didn’t stop her for a moment. If anything it only egged her on more.

‘Are you ready?’ He asked, removing his fingers.

Asana nodded. ‘Are you?’

‘Beyond ready.’

Asana gripped his erection by the base and planted her other hand beside his head for support. Then she guided herself over it and sank down, feeling it push against her entrance. Madara held her hips to help steady her. The moment the head entered her she removed her hand and continued to take it in.

The moment he was fully sheathed inside of her they both let out a sharp breath. Asana opened her eyes and looked down at Madara. He looked up her keenly but with a softness she hadn’t seen before. The front he usually put up had disappeared and what was left was…Madara.

One of her hands reached out for his cheek, gently cupping and stroking his face as she searched his eyes. They were dark yet so full of emotion she was almost lost in them. She gently dragged her thumb across his cheek then dipped her hand lower. Her fingertips traced his lips, wondering if she had noticed their softness before this moment.

She felt his hands slowly mapping out her back. They gently worked their way up and down, pressing harder against her like he wanted to feel more.

They looked at each other for a long moment. For the first time they were lost for words. Asana frowned, completely perplexed by the feeling, at the warmth that bloomed within her chest. Madara looked at her with adoration, tilting his chin in an attempt to be closer.

Asana’s eyes flickered to his lips then back to his eyes. Without another thought or feeling she leant down and captured his lips with hers. The kiss erupted, starting gentle and quickly coursing into something more heated and passionate. And then Madara’s hands were in her hair pulling her deeper into the kiss.

She could feel him twitch inside her. She could feel the heat of his body along with the heat of her own. Here they were, bodies joined and entirely in a world of their own. A world they had created for themselves.

Breaking the kiss, Asana adjusted herself more upright.

‘I’m going to move.’ She warned.

Asana lifted herself up, feeling Madara’s cock slide out of her before slamming her hips back down. He hissed, his hands coming to grip tightly against her hips. She then repeated the motion, making sure to clench down on his erection as she did. Then when it was just the tip left inside her she slammed back down again, this time causing Madara’s hips to jut forward onto impact. He was sensitive.

Content they were well enough adjusted, Asana continued the movements but faster and harder with every roll of the hips. In turn Madara met her halfway, raising his hips to meet her every thrust. The first time he did it sent shockwaves through her body, electrifying her and leaving her wanting more.

All their words, their teasing and nuances were gone. Now they communicated through their bodies, hands exploring and groping every inch of flesh they could grasp. And their eyes were locked in a fiery gaze neither could bear to break.

It wasn’t long before Asana’s thighs started to burn. Madara was no better, hair disheveled against the pillow and teeth clenched as he tried to keep up with each thrust. It was too hard and fast. Asana could feel the heat pooling, the coil threatening to snap already.

Then as she slammed back down on top of him, Madara took a firmer hold of her waist and rolled her onto her side. With a gasp Asana hit the bed and they we face-to-face. Then he was kissing her, his arms wrapping around her heated body as he continued to thrust inside her.

Asana reciprocated the kiss with added fervour, her leg sliding over him dragging herself closer to his embrace. She weaved her fingers into his hair, deep in the roots and pulled him closer. Her leg slid up and down his side, his backside and his upper leg hard, tightening her hold on him.

Madara’s fingertips dug against her back from his ever tightening grip. His thrusts became sporadic but deep, hitting that sensitive spot deep inside her. With every movement he was pushing closer and Asana in turn was pulling him in. They were so entangled she didn’t know where he ended and she began.

Their kiss broke, their panting breaths hot as it blew between them. Asana’s hands ran over his face, gliding down his chin, his neck down his chest and pushing back up again. Then they were dragging along his shoulders and around his neck. Her face following and burying itself in the nook there. It served as an attempt to get closer, for him to thrust even deeper.

Madara let slip a strangled groan between his continuous grunting. That warm feeling was bubbling inside of Asana again.

She pulled back to look at him again. His eyes half lidded, his lips parted and panting. There she pressed a kiss to them quick and chaste before she followed with another. Then Madara rolled them so he was on top. His hands pulled her legs up high and then his mouth was on hers again. The kiss was messy and heated just like everything else.

‘Harder.’ Asana demanded, her hands falling above her.

Madara smiled and dragged her further toward him with her legs slung over his shoulders. Then he complied, thrusting hard and stuttered. Judging by the way his body began to shudder between each movement, he was close too.

Asana let her eyes close as he continued to pound into her. Torn between wanting to take in the moment for later prosperity and give into the overstimulating moment, Asana bit her lip and pondered. And as she reached the edge she forced her eyes open to meet Madara’s which now glowed that familiar sharingan red.

A chuckle barely escaped her lips, bit off with a moan as he coaxed her into orgasm. She lost control and let out a spill of moans, feeling her body tense and spasm all at once. Cumming hard and in a haze she was barely aware of Madara reaching his own orgasm.

He half collapsed on her with a groan, his orgasm shooting inside her and hers against him. Asana still, coming down from the moment, blindly reached out to Madara, and pulled him flush against her, her hands wrapping around him. Gently she stroked up and down his back and his face buried in the nook of her neck, still panting.

The two of them lay together for awhile, the sounds of the festival long forgotten and instead they were encapsulated in their own world. The only sounds they focused on were their steady heartbeats and their breathing now evening into gentle sighs. And eventually when they did pull apart they didn’t dare seperate entirely.

Madara rolled next to Asana watching her through keen eyes that no longer held traces of the sharingan. In return she watched him closely her hand coming to rest beside her face as she contemplated their circumstances. And as she recounted the events she recalled something he had said.

‘It’s after,’ she began, snuggling her body deeper into the mattress. ‘so about that “finally.”’

Madara smiled and reached out to her, letting his hand to rest on her side. There it began to glide up and down, fingertips lightly pressing against her skin.

‘Finally, you came to me instead of him.’

**Author's Note:**

> All characters (other than my OC Asana Matsui) belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
